


Looking for a fic & recommendations

by EllieTries20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTries20/pseuds/EllieTries20
Summary: Emma was once Regina's student and comes back to her high school as the new history teacher. Well I think it was history. It has been a while since I read that fic and would like to re-read it. Also, does anyone have any recommendations of already completed fics?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Looking for a fic & recommendations

Emma was once Regina's student and comes back to her high school as the new history teacher. Well I think it was history. It has been a while since I read that fic and would like to re-read it. Also, does anyone have any recommendations of already completed fics?


End file.
